dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 305: Turning Biminese
Turning Biminese is the fifth of twelve episodes in Season Three of DEXTER, and the twenty-ninth overall episode of the series. It first aired 26 October 2008 on Showtime. Summary Dexter and Rita are getting a sonogram, and Dexter is musing about helping to start a life, rather than ending one. The next scene is Dexter and Miguel on the golf course. Prado tells Dexter he is bothered by the recent case of a man who murdered his wife for the second time and got off using a high-profile defense team. (Looks like a job for Dexter.) Dexter and Prado join their significant others at lunch, and Dexter is ganged-up on by the ladies when he suggests keeping his apartment after he and Rita are married. Dexter returns to his apartment that night to look up Prado's wife-killer, Ethan Turner. This leads to a daydream where Dexter's father tells him of the 50/50 nature of marriage. More flirting between Debra and Anton as he brings her to a junkie who used to buy drugs from Freebo. The junkie tells them Freebo's gone, because his go-between, Wendell, has said as much. A third skinning victim is called in, and the homicide department hears from Maria they will have to share the case with the sheriff's department. Debra plans to bring Wendell in for questioning which worries Dexter, since he spoke with Wendell the day he accidentally killed Prado's brother. Prado tells Dexter on the phone that Turner will definitely not be prosecuted for this most recent murder, adding that Turner left the children of his first wife without any money. The improving detective skills of Debra are on display as she connects with Wendell and appears to get him to trust her while they wait for his mother's approval for questioning. Debra gives Dexter more crap about possibly keeping his apartment, as Ramon comes into the office to speak to Maria on behalf of the sheriff's department. Maria tells him Miami Metro will cooperate fully, unless it turns out the skinned victim isn't related to the two previous murders. Dexter does a little Turner recon, speaking with the victim-to-be about scuba diving and observing him hitting on some women. After being unusually reticent and well-dressed the past few episodes, an emotional Masuka tells Angel and Debra that his feelings have been hurt by the department's lack of interest in his recently published journal article. Debra finds out from Quinn than Wendell's mother would not give consent for questioning once she found out Freebo was involved. Angel finds the undercover cop who last week almost busted him for soliciting a prostitute. She turns down his offer of a date, but it's clear there might be something there. Dexter and Rita have a tiff when he tells her he doesn't want to look for houses. Ramon speaks with the department about re-interviewing some of their witnesses. This is quickly shot-down by Masuka, who tells everyone forensics conclusively proves this new murder is not related to the last two. Dexter takes his boat out, planning to join Turner on a cruise. Another daydream with dad has Dexter being compared to Turner in terms of how he will balance his killing and his marriage. While looking at a new house with Prado's wife Rita finds herself bleeding and heads to the hospital. Debra drives to see Wendell, and after he tells her Freebo owed money we see someone is watching the meeting through binoculars. Dexter sneaks up on Turner, knocking him out with a hypodermic to the neck and laying down plastic in one of the rooms on the ship. After a few words about the recent changes in his life, Dexter plunges a giant knife into Turner's chest and shoves his body parts through a window and into the water. Back at the hospital Rita is worried they can't find Dexter. Debra goes to meet Anton, and seems upset when a woman answers the door. Dexter returns to the dock, musing about whether he might want to give up some of his freedom. Finally checking his cell phone messages, Dexter rushes to the hospital and we learn Rita and the baby are going to be okay. Seeming surprised at how much the potential problem with the pregnancy bothered him, Dexter tells Rita he's ready to get married as soon as possible and then tells Debra she can have his apartment. While helping Dexter tuck in his kids, Prado tells Dexter he thinks he was on the cruise ship helping finish the job with Turner. Prado says he knows what Dexter's been doing and that he respects the idea he's executing justice. For the first time Dexter has found someone who is "proud" of what he's been doing. Gallery turningbiminese.jpg es:Turning Biminese Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Indexter